It's You and Me
by edisons
Summary: Everything she does is beautiful.


"You can dance with someone else, you know. I don't mind."

"No, no. It's fine – really!" Brittany desperately tried to reassure her boyfriend that she didn't want to dance with anyone else.

"I wouldn't mind." Artie said again, and Brittany sighed.

She really, _really _wanted to dance with someone else, a certain someone, to be specific. Only Santana was avoiding her like the fucking _plague_, so dancing with the person of her choice at prom didn't look like it would happen any time soon.

She also wanted to just really dance. Dancing was her thing, but with Artie it was kind of difficult to get really into it without tripping over him or getting your foot rolled over. There hadn't really been any good songs on yet, either.

"It's fine. Trust me."

"You're a terrible liar." Artie rolled his eyes, and Brittany made a face.

"Don't have to be rude about it." She muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. I'm hungry. I'll be right back." She took off, leaving Artie standing – or rather, sitting – in the middle of the dance floor.

Brittany leaned against the table, her blue dress brushing sticking slightly to her sweaty body. She thought about taking off her uncomfortable shoes, but then realized the floor was probably covered in disgusting things like bird poop or something.

On the other side of the room, Santana was standing against a wall, her skin-tight red dress attracting a lot more attention than she would have liked. She had come here with her boyfriend, Sam. He had gotten lost somewhere in the middle of the dance floor and started dancing with Quinn.

Now, usually, this kind of thing would piss Santana off – a lot. But tonight, she just didn't care. That was probably the worst part about this whole being in love thing. Not caring about being with anyone else. If she just had someone to _distract _her from Brittany, maybe she'd be a little better.

But no, her mind was Brittany, Brittany, Brittany, all the time. This should have annoyed her, but it didn't. Instead it made that aching feeling in the pit of her stomach reverberate painfully.

"Wanna dance?" Some guy asked her.

He looked nice, and he was being polite, instead of grabbing her almost drunkenly and pulling her to him, so, why not?

"Sure."

He smiled and took her hand, leading her onto the dance floor gracefully. He moved like a dancer, which was something Santana could easily recognize.

"So, how's your night going?"

This boy was going to have an actual conversation with the school bitch? Santana couldn't quite believe her ears, and in her confusion she blurted out the truth.

"Terrible."

"Why's that?" He frowned.

"Why do you care?" She asked, regaining her usual bitchy self.

"I don't know, you deserve to have a nice night, I suppose."

"Oh, um." Santana had _not _expected a reply like that. "Well, because there's this person that's dating another person, right? And I like this person, but they chose the person they're currently dating instead of me, even though I've been there since, like, forever."

_What are you doing? _A voice in the back of Santana's head yelled at her.

"Well, why don't you go ask this person to dance, sometimes a dance can change everything. I would know." He winked, and gave Santana a quick kiss on the cheek before letting her go and returning to the table with all the food on it.

"The fuck?" Santana breathed. People weren't supposed to be nice, they were supposed to be terrible things pent on destroying everything.

Brittany was avoiding Artie now. She was darting all around the room, sometimes having to dance to get through tightly-knit groups of people. She ended up right next to a speaker, the blaring music shaking the floor on which she stood.

She let out a shaky breath as a song finally ended, and her ears rang so loudly she was convinced there was no way she would be able to hear the next song.

But she did. And it was _their _song. Hers and Santana's. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized the first few notes.

It was the song Santana had taught her to play on guitar when they were twelve, it was the first song they danced to up in their tree house at two am when they were fourteen, and it was the song she'd been listening to non-stop lately. Brittany couldn't help but smile and murmur along with the first few lyrics.

"_What day is it, and in what month, this clock never seemed so alive."_

Santana was pushing through people now. She wasn't sure if she was looking for Brittany or if she was running for the bathroom to throw up her feelings.

Then she saw the blue dress, the blonde hair, and she knew where she was going.

"Wanna dance?" The words are slightly breathless and they come out of Santana's mouth without her really realizing it.

Brittany turns, and she looks like she's ready to cry. She throws herself into Santana's arms, and the smaller girl stumbles backwards with the weight of Brittany.

"I missed you. A lot." Brittany says as she pulls away, tears almost spilling over her eyelids now.

Santana starts to sway them back and forth. "I missed you too, Britt." She smiles fondly at the girl.

"Let's not fight again, okay?"

"It wasn't really a fight, was it?" Santana asks, playing with a loose strand of Brittany's hair.

"No," The blonde agrees. "No, it wasn't."

"What are you gonna do, Britt?" Santana asks, and she wipes at a tear sitting on the blonde's cheek.

"I don't know, San. I really love you. But I don't want to hurt Artie."

"Britt, I'm coming at you trying to be as unbiased as possible. Artie's gonna get hurt eventually. Whether it's by you or some other girl. Lying to him, or whatever you're doing, isn't going to help him, okay?"

"Right." She sniffs. "I love you. I'm choosing you, okay?"

"I love you, too." Santana pulls Brittany close to her wiping at the tears that are now on her own face.

The song ends, but the two girls stay in their embrace.

"I have to go break up with Artie." Brittany finally says.

Santana lets out a choked laugh, and lets Brittany go somewhat reluctantly.

Brittany runs to where she last saw Artie, shoving people out of her way in a violent manner. Some people swear at her, but she hardly notices. Everything is a blur, except Santana. Everything is Santana.

Brittany finally finds Artie, but he's not alone. He's with Tina, who is smiling broadly as he talks to her in a low voice. Brittany can't help the smile that creeps onto her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Mike with one of the girls from Cheerios.

Brittany barely notices Artie talking to her just then.

"Britt! It's not what it-"

Brittany just smiles and puts up a hand for him to stop talking.

"I just want a happy ending for everyone."

She turns and dashes back to Santana, running into her excitedly.

"He's already with Tina, and everyone's happy now." She explains.

"And are you?" Santana asks, pulling the taller girl off her to look her in the eyes.

"I don't know what I am anymore, I feel like forever."

Santana had no idea _what _'I feel like forever' meant, but it was sure to be something creative coming from Brittany. She smiled at the girl and pulled her back in close as they slow-danced to every song that came on, whether it was fast or slow.

"I love you." Santana sighs as the last song of the night finishes off.

"I love you, too."

"Funny how everything can change in one night, huh?"

"Yeah." Brittany nodded in agreement, and she stepped away from Santana a little bit so she could see the girl better. "You're my girlfriend now. That's – that's, I can't."

"I know exactly what you mean, baby."

Brittany grabs both of Santana's hands in hers, her eyes filled with tears again. Everything seems like it's going to be alright. She leans down a bit to kiss Santana, and smiles slightly as Santana kisses back just as eagerly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just have a lot of feelings, okay? **


End file.
